


Christmas Cookies

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, M/M, Phil loves Christmas, Phil's Mom, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint baking Christmas cookies for Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Christmas Cookies" by George Strait

When Phil walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Clint, he had been looking forward to a quiet night in with takeout and maybe convincing Clint to watch White Christmas. Phil had had a long day of dealing with one mission after the next deal with complications before each one had to switch to his carefully planned contingencies. 

What he got when he walked through the door was the sounds of “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” coming from the kitchen and the scent of warm sugar and vanilla wafting through the hall. 

Hanging up his jacket, Phil called out. “Clint?”

“Kitchen!”

As he moved toward the kitchen, the music got louder and Phil could also make out the sounds of Clint adding in the usual “like Pinocchio” and “like Monopoly”. Smiling to himself, Phil listened to Clint for a few seconds longer before stepping into the kitchen. 

He is not prepared for what he walks in on, but he already feels lighter. Clint is taking one tray of cookies out of the oven while sliding another inside and also shaking his hips to the song that has started playing. Phil waits for Clint to set down the hot pan before getting his boyfriend’s attention. “What are you making?”

“Cookies.” When Clint turns around, Phil can see his shirt is covered in flour and there’s even a streak of white on his cheek, but Clint’s smile is easy and carefree. “I’ve never made them before, but your mom sent me some recipes, so they should be good.”

“You called my mother for recipes?” Phil can’t believe what he’s hearing. The image of Clint on the phone to his mother talking about Christmas cookies makes him feel warm all over.

Shrugging, Clint moved back to the counter and picked up a candy cane shaped cookie cutter. “I found a ton of recipes online, but I wanted to pick one you would love, and your mom knows best.”

Phil closed the distance between him and Clint and hugged him from behind. Nosing along Clint’s jaw, he kissed him just below his ear. Clint just hummed happily and leaned back into Phil. “Not that I mind, but why are you making Christmas cookies?”

“For you. Because you love Christmas and I want to love it too.” Turning in Phil’s arms, Clint hugged him tight and hid his face in Phil’s shoulder. When he speaks again, his voice is muffled, but Phil understands him. “And I think, since we’re together, I will love it. Like I love you, Phil.”

“I love you too, Clint. You know, you don’t have to love Christmas just because I do. It’s not a requirement for being my boyfriend.” 

Clint laughed and lifted his head from Phil’s shoulder to steal a kiss of his own. Phil kissed back, pouring every bit of love and care he can into it, wanting Clint to know, without a doubt, how he felt. 

“Damn, Phil. If there weren’t cookies in the oven, I’d be dragging you to bed.” Clint let go of Phil and leaned back against the counter. “And I know I don’t have to love it, but I do love seeing how excited you get because the candy canes are out and the streets are all lit up. It feels amazing experiencing that with you, Phil and these past few weeks have helped me start to realize that maybe the holidays aren’t so bad when you have someone to share them with.”

Clint started to blush, and turn back to the dough behind him, but Phil stopped him. “Mind if I help?”

“I’d like that. And I already got you covered in flour, so you don’t even have to change.”

Looking down at himself, Phil laughed. He was indeed covered in flour after hugging Clint, but he really didn’t care. Taking off his jacket, he set it aside and rolled up his sleeves. “Let’s get to work.” 

They worked together, side by side until Clint had to take cookies out of the oven. Phil slid their cookies into the oven and once Clint had put his pan aside to cool, Phil crowded him up against the counter. “Phil? What are you?”

Phil silenced him with a kiss. “We’ve got about 15 minutes before those cookies need to come out of the oven. What do you say we make them interesting?”

Clint leaned forward and caught Phil’s lips with his. “You have the best ideas, Phil.”


End file.
